


Reset，Release

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 4





	Reset，Release

Day 17

斯雷因被提前带到了会面室。出于各种各样的原因他并没有被戴上手铐和脚镣，只是被简单地安置在椅子上，等待着来客。

斯雷因·特洛耶特已经死了，在这里的不过是一个幽灵罢了。对于幽灵，根本没必要用手铐和脚镣，死人的执念已经足以将他束缚在这方空间里了。

门外传来了脚步声。斯雷因直觉般地知道来人是谁，只有那个人有权力有心思来看他。但是那脚步声比他设想的要稍微慢一些，鞋底叩击地面的节奏有些许不稳，像蹒跚学步摸索着前进的孩子，却又更加熟练。这让他有些意外。他以为那个人的脚步即使不是那种令人嫉妒令人怀念令人厌恶令人惘然的坚定，也起码是淡定自若的。

嘎吱一声，会客室的门开了。

界塚伊奈帆在他面前摆下国际象棋的棋盘，码好棋子。斯雷因抬眼看了一眼精致的水晶棋子，思绪一下子飘得很远。他想起来当初他还只是个骑士的时候，在战局并不紧张的时候，有时候会和蕾穆丽娜公主安静地一块下棋。被扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵当做可能的未来女王培养的蕾穆丽娜的棋艺不算差，而斯雷因更多地是凭借过人的直觉排兵布阵。双方胜负参半。输了的时候蕾穆丽娜偶尔会耍小脾气，但是很快就会展颜一笑，说“果然还是斯雷因棋高一着呢”。

不知蕾穆丽娜公主可好，有没有在哈库莱特他们的护送下回到薇瑟。虽然没有听到消息，但是就像已经被宣布死亡的自己仍然还活着一样，外面的传言做不得数，而以艾瑟依拉姆公主的性格，应该会善待这位异母妹妹的。

不，是艾瑟依拉姆女王。

“身体状况怎么样？”

界塚伊奈帆顺理成章地坐在了斯雷因面前的椅子上，开口淡淡问道。斯雷因只是微微垂着头盯着面前的黑棋没有说话。也许是为了打发时间，也许是为了向斯雷因展示自己在这里可以随心所欲，也许只是什么奇怪的趣味。他不认为界塚伊奈帆是真的打算和自己切磋棋艺。即使他有这个心，斯雷因也没有兴趣回应他。他已经是永远不可能被释放的阶下囚，是这两颗星球一切罪恶的背负者，但是拒绝陪他下棋的权力还是有的。

没有听见斯雷因的回答，伊奈帆只是微微偏了偏头。

“ 看上去还不错。”他自己接了下去， “不过你还是要好好吃饭哦。典狱长都跟我抱怨了。”

年轻的少尉似乎是有些漫不经心，但是斯雷因即使不抬头也知道他一直观察着自己。斯雷因只是抬眼微瞥，伊奈帆正盯着面前的白棋伸出手去，从半截毛衣袖子里伸出来的手指在骑士的上方稍有迟疑地顿了一顿，才落在棋子上，然后捏起那个骑士往前挪了一挪。

那不是他所认识的界塚伊奈帆。界塚伊奈帆应当是无论何时都胸有成竹的，运筹帷幄决胜千里，冷静，富有决断，在他的字典里应该不存在迟疑。

“到你了。”伊奈帆往椅背上一靠。

斯雷因的目光停在了伊奈帆左眼的黑色眼罩上。

“ 那只眼睛……是被我打伤的吧。”

如果没有那一枪，他就依旧会是俊逸少年，深绯色的眼瞳清亮剔透，和自己的想象分毫不差地那般，一举一动温和静默，而又意气风发。

伊奈帆只是露出微不可察的笑容，抬手抚上那黑色眼罩下空洞的眼窝。

Day 61

从第一天之后界塚伊奈帆大概每两天会来一次，一般都是在午饭时间，带着他做的丰盛饭菜。界塚伊奈帆似乎有点奇怪的强迫症，比如每次都是先打开香气四溢的装着汤的饭盒，会整整齐齐地把清爽的水煮西兰花码在米饭旁边饭盒的左上角，偶尔出现孩子气的章鱼小香肠的时候也会让它们站得稳稳当当，而煎鱼的鱼头则会朝着右边，死鱼眼无辜的看着斯雷因。在观察过几次之后伊奈帆每次都把荷包蛋煎成完美的八分熟，连八分的程度都一模一样——尽管斯雷因并不会告诉用心的界塚少尉他那天吃完了整个荷包蛋只是因为他饿了。

其实斯雷因·特洛耶特在监狱里享受着相当高的待遇。一日三餐虽比不上界塚少尉的“爱心料理”，客观地说也算营养均衡；狱警只会24小时监控他的行为而不会对他施加暴力；他不需要接受劳动改造，每天会有一个小时的时间让他站在高墙之内抬头看看天空，然后回去之后牢房就已经被打扫干净了，而他就继续坐在床上发呆。定时醒来定时就寝，生活规律而单调。

——果然是地球人才最了解怎么处置他。对于他这样的人，让他静默地什么都不做地度过余生而决不让他意外地死去，才是最正确的惩罚。

伊奈帆轻车熟路地打开饭盒，把勺子递了过去——他似乎早就知道斯雷因不会用筷子。在斯雷因接过勺子之后，伊奈帆的手扣上了斯雷因的手腕。

“…… 不是错觉呢，你的身体状况似乎在恢复。”手腕已经不再是当初骨瘦如柴的样子了。“是不是恢复了求生的意识？”

斯雷因低头看着伊奈帆的手。界塚伊奈帆已经可以这么准确的抓住自己了啊，看来是适应了一只眼睛呢。

“你们反正不会让我死的。”斯雷因轻轻挣开了伊奈帆的手。他曾经花了很长时间思索如何了结性命，然而牢房里只有最低限度的家具，地面和墙壁被柔软的橡胶完全覆盖，天花板高得他根本触碰不到也无从悬梁，他身边仅有的不过是一条项链，而在他用项链勒死自己之前他就会因为窒息而晕过去，无力继续将自己勒死的行动。他曾经试过咬舌自尽，然而在自己正在尝试的时候高清摄像头那边的狱警就已经发现了端倪冲了进来。

“请不要做无谓的挣扎，就这样安度余生吧。”

那是典狱长对他说的第一句也是唯一一句话。事实上狱警除了通知他界塚少尉来访，是从不和他说话的——他们要用静默逼疯他。斯雷因也只能以静默相回应，于是开始了绝食。

然后界塚伊奈帆就来了。

“活着才是最痛苦的事情。”斯雷因淡漠地透过会面室透明的玻璃墙壁看向外面的狱警，看向他抱在胸前的枪和衬衫扣子中间的那块空白，“你们其实做的很对。对不能放过的人，死实在是太便宜了。”

他重新看向伊奈帆的深绯色眼瞳。伊奈帆只剩一只右眼，那只右眼里生动地倒映着斯雷因冷漠的面容。

“ 我会活下来的。活下来好好承担你们的憎恨。”

“求求你救他。”

伊奈帆想起艾瑟依拉姆的话。

“ 不，都是瑟拉姆小姐的努力和坚持，才能为斯雷因·特洛耶特争取到现在的处分。我已经没有什么可以做的了。”

“ 我所能够做的只有救回他的性命而已。我想拜托你救回他的心。”

彼时艾瑟依拉姆已经是女王，那双曾顾盼生辉的璀璨眼眸里已经不再有跃动的天真光芒，而是像一块被打磨好的宝石一样，尽管依旧明亮，却也确确实实如宝石一般冰冷坚硬，沉重得令伊奈帆微微心疼。

“对他来说瑟拉姆小姐是无可替代的人。如果想要救回他的心的话，也应该是瑟拉姆小姐去才对。”

只是话说出口的时候，伊奈帆的语气里带上了自己都不曾察觉的冷酷。

闻言艾瑟依拉姆只是浅浅笑了，清丽的笑容被自嘲浸染。

“我的理想来源于他，他的行动起源于我，对于彼此而言我们都是无可替代的人。我们互相都明白对方想做的一切都是为了什么，但是事到如今我们都不可能接受对方的选择了。所以伊奈帆先生你明白吗？这种无可替代的关系现在只会伤害彼此，不存在的话才是最好的。对现在的他而言我只是一个残忍的束缚，我所做的一切对他来说都意味着施舍也只能是施舍——尽管这并不是我的意愿。假如我们不过是普通的朋友，就能够轻易地分道扬镳了。”

艾瑟依拉姆左手无名指上的结婚戒指闪着柔和的光芒。自从她戴上这枚戒指的第一天开始，伊奈帆从来没见过她因为欣喜、紧张、不习惯甚至是不自觉之类的任何理由触碰过这枚戒指，仿佛那只是可以被洗去的栩栩如生的彩绘。

“……现在，就算我再舍不得也好，我也必须承认，他的一切都是毁在我的手上的。我已经不可能再去见他了。”艾瑟依拉姆低语道，“所以一切都只能拜托给你了，伊奈帆先生。”

“憎恨吗。”

伊奈帆喃喃道。

“我不知道别人怎么想。但是我对这种感情毫无兴趣。我认为以憎恨为食粮活下去是愚蠢的，而以别人的憎恨为凭借活下去更是毫无意义。”

“ 所以才会这样？给我更好的食粮？”斯雷因挑眉，用勺子指了指面前的饭菜，语带讽刺，“如果真的想我活下来的话，不管是为了什么活下来都不重要吧。”

伊奈帆沉默了片刻，从提着饭盒的袋子里拿出了一双筷子。

“ 不。我的目标没这么小。”

他朝着比往常多了一倍的饭菜伸出筷子。

Day 78

界塚少尉频繁的探视其实是不符合地球联合处置斯雷因·特洛耶特的初始意图的。然而上层对拿他和火星女王的交往又无可奈何。虽然他军衔不高，然而且不论暗杀，就算是对界塚少尉的行动限制或是调任，都不可能逃过薇瑟女王的耳目。而斯雷因·特洛耶特已经死亡的“事实”也让他们没有指责界塚少尉的良好理由。他们只能放任界塚少尉过分频繁的前往那座只囚禁了一个幽灵的监狱，去接触、关照、治疗那个背负了本世纪一切罪恶的人。

“ 你已经换冬装了吗。”

斯雷因移动棋子的时候伊奈帆看见他被长袖遮住的手腕，似乎放下心来一般轻声叹道。

“ 看来不用我提醒了呢。”

“ 你这样合适吗？”斯雷因抬眼，淡漠地瞥了伊奈帆一眼，“我在这里过得太舒服的话，可是在浪费你们纳税人的钱的。”

“ 浪费在你身上总比浪费在别人身上好。”伊奈帆伸手，准确地触到了他要的棋子，往前挪了几格，“起码和你说话下棋更有意思一些。”

“ 你的价值取向似乎和别人不太一样。”

“ 本来就没有两个人的价值取向会是一样的。”

“ 但是你这样的价值取向对你的处境不利。”斯雷因的目光落在伊奈帆的衣袖上。深蓝色的军装外套，袖口镶着一道细细的黄边，标志着伊奈帆作为地球联合军军官的身份。斯雷因不相信伊奈帆现在的军衔足够让他任意妄为。

“我现在的目的是保证你活着，这也算不择手段的一种。”斯雷因刚刚拿掉了伊奈帆的一个主教，伊奈帆少有的托着下巴盯着棋盘微微皱起了眉，“况且一个下层军官能掀起多大的风浪？在职务允许的范围内里做什么都没关系吧。”

“ 承蒙关照。”

“ 不谢。”

伊奈帆终于向棋子伸出手去。他在深蓝色的外套里穿着黑色的毛衣，毛衣袖子还是长过外套袖子，露出来半截盖住掌心，衬得他从袖子里伸出来的手指纤细白皙。

“…… 黑色的毛衣很衬你。”

“ 谢谢。雪姐挑的衣服。”

伊奈帆微微一笑，深绯色的眼瞳里透露出清明浅淡的笑意。会客室天花板上的日光灯颜色惨白，灯光下伊奈帆的皮肤被黑色的毛衣和领带衬得越发苍白，而仅存的绯色右眼更是分外鲜明。斯雷因无端地想，虽然黑色毛衣很衬，但是那种端肃的感觉，太死气沉沉了。最好是米色的。领带的话，也是红色的好看，衬眼睛的颜色。

时间到了。狱警一语不发地推开了会客室的门，门轴不管上了多少油都会被沉重的门压得吱呀作响。伊奈帆站起身来，披上厚厚的羽绒服，围上围巾，在转身走出门前又回过头来看了看淡漠地目送他的斯雷因，面颊微微一动。斯雷因看不到围巾下伊奈帆的表情，只是从那明亮的眼眸中看到一丝明快的光芒。

窗外开始下雪。

斯雷因站在高墙之内习惯性地仰头看天。现在他已经能够熟练地忽视掉墙头对准自己的漆黑枪口了。从铅灰色的天空中落下纷纷扬扬的白雪，雪花细小得如同细碎的盐粒，在空中被微弱的气流吹出凌乱的轨迹如随性的舞蹈，却又能够看清明亮的结晶片的每一个棱角。朔风被墙壁阻拦而变得微弱，卷起一两朵雪花扑在他脸上，粘在他纤细浓密的睫毛上。银色的发丝已经长得有些长了，软软地盖住后颈，在风中微微拂动。

日久天长就习惯了，麻木了，意外地觉得这样的生活宁静安好。往事如同平行宇宙一般被从他身上剥离出去，他似乎并不是外面世界里那个暗杀皇女、挑起战争的斯雷因·特洛耶特，那个雷厉风行如恶狼芬里尔的红衣少年伯爵带着残忍的笑和满手鲜血落入太平洋，而眼下牢笼之中的他只是冰冷淡漠地看着这一切，毫无所谓地顶替斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特接受不属于他的惩罚。

正是如此。在所有人都以为斯雷因· 特洛耶特已经死亡的世界里，此处这个银发的少年又是谁？他不过是为了别人而存活于此，世人的仇恨是将他挽留在人世间的的最坚韧的羁绊。然而时间流逝，地球仍在艰难复兴，火星依旧贫瘠荒凉，健忘的人类明明还活在残缺不堪的世界里，就已经忘却了他们认定的“罪魁祸首”。斯雷因感受不到维系着他生命的强烈感情，甚至渐渐会忘记自己是个罪人的事实。等他意识到自己竟然不可思议地觉得一切和自己都没有关系、那一度折磨自己的过分平和的生活已经再也无法伤害他的时候，他震惊于自己内心甚至没有为此产生内疚。

——那是被界塚伊奈帆刻意割裂的时空。除了界塚伊奈帆他没有任何接触外界的手段，而界塚伊奈帆也从不提起外面的事情，仿佛在高墙铁窗之外就没有世界一样。在他面前的界塚伊奈帆只会在一起吃饭的时候有一句没一句地说着无关紧要的事情，比如天空的颜色，比如他姐姐的某一个追求者，比如他日前做的分析引擎摘除手术的复查结果。

“你不是说你会不择手段让我活下来吗，界塚伊奈帆。”

他的手比他自己想象中的要温暖的多，落在掌心的雪花很快就化成凉凉的水珠，渗入掌心的纹路里。斯雷因勾起唇角，那笑温柔而冷漠。

“像这样可完全不行啊。你亲手将锁住我的锁链拆除，我可是会坠入彼岸的。”

“……这样就好。你不可以依赖任何东西。”

伊奈帆并没有如斯雷因所以为的那样离开，而是站在墙壁之内的监视室里，隔着单面玻璃看着四面围墙内沉默淡静地看雪的银发少年，看额前他有些过长的碎发遮住翡翠色的眼瞳——真正想要看见的东西，往往不需要高科技来替他看透。

“ 少尉您说什么？”身侧的狱警问道。

“自言自语而已。”伊奈帆淡淡说道。狱警只能看见他被眼罩遮住的左眼，看不到年轻军官的任何思绪。

除了你自己，你不可以依赖任何东西活下去。憎恨是强大但又太容易消散的情感，爱是细水长流却又太过精致脆弱的情感。人与人的羁绊是铁索，坚硬得不讲道理，太松了就牵连不住，好比地球和火星上那几十亿无关紧要的人口；太紧了则会勒进骨肉，留下无法磨灭的伤痕，好比那位已经成为一个虚妄符号的年轻女王，在斩断铁索的时候把互相都伤得鲜血淋漓除此之外却无计可施。能够永远陪伴着自己的除了自己没有别人，永远不会背离自己的除了自己没有别人。即使我想要陪伴你走完你人生最后的旅途，即使我会不顾一切地将自己用手铐铐着用绳索绑着甚至于用神秘的咒文定下不可违背的契约只为留在你身边，我却拿无常的命运是无可奈何的。所以，你不可以依赖任何除了你以外的东西，事物也好，人也好，我也好。

界塚伊奈帆走出监狱，往上拉了拉姐姐织给他的厚实的围巾，抬头看向正落着茫茫大雪的阴沉沉的天空。六棱的雪花落入深绯色的眼瞳，倏然融化，尔后顺着面颊滑落。

但是如果锁链尽碎那天你还是执意陨落，我仍然会像当初那样，紧紧握住你的手。

纵然要和你一同燃烧殆尽。

Day 111

“Checkmate.”

伊奈帆的眼皮一跳，目光落在斯雷因刚刚挪动的棋子上。斯雷因挑起眼角，翡翠色的猫眼绽放出得意的光彩。伊奈帆只得耸耸肩，坦然地笑了。

“我认输。”在斯雷因有些意外的目光里伊奈帆站起身来，开始收拾棋盘。

“ 今天就下一盘？”斯雷因挑眉，难得的语带戏谑，“你往常可不是这么输不起的人。”

“ 时间有限。有别的事情要做。”

剪刀在伊奈帆指间灵动地上下翻飞。

尽管会客室外的狱警们绷紧了神经，紧紧盯着玻璃内侧顺从地坐着的银发少年，会客室内的氛围还是相当轻松而舒适的。毕竟不是职业的理发师，伊奈帆的动作说不上特别熟练，但是确实是有练习过的，下手谨慎而准确。挑起纤长的银色发丝的时候体温稍低的手指擦过后颈有微凉的触感。伊奈帆的指甲修剪得很整齐，没有粗糙的棱角，偶尔擦到斯雷因的皮肤，微妙的让他觉得如利刃在喉，甚至比剪刀的冰冷刀背间或贴到皮肤上的感觉更加让他脊背发凉地兴奋。

斯雷因的头发已经相当长了。不可能冒着暴露机密的危险让别人来给他理发，也不能让他自己拿剪刀免得他突然想不开突然把剪刀捅进自己或者别人的嗓子眼里。反正洗发液的提供是充足的，嫌麻烦的斯雷因干脆就顶着一头有些长的头发，直到早就看不过眼的界塚伊奈帆少尉觉得自己理发的手艺练得差不多了，亲自来给他理发。

斯雷因被一本正经循规蹈矩的伊奈帆用一块布裹住，颈间垫了一条毛巾。他随意地盘腿坐在椅子上抱住膝盖，看着外面的紧张兮兮的狱警，漫无边际地想，那么紧张做什么，怕他跳起来抢过界塚少尉手里的剪刀杀了他么。不受约束的思绪飘飘荡荡，斯雷因百无聊赖地想，假如他有心的话这个可能性有多高。他知道界塚伊奈帆的近身格斗并不算很强。在外面的警卫开枪之前，他很有把握捅破毫无防备的界塚伊奈帆的喉咙。先在裹着自己的布的掩饰下稍稍调整姿势为半蹲，然后把手露出来，趁他不备转身夺过剪刀，在玻璃炸碎的声音中按倒伊奈帆的同时闪过呼啸而来的子弹。当伊奈帆的后脑撞上地面的时候，剪刀也就刺穿了他的喉咙。他会紧紧抱住伊奈帆用自己的身体保护伊奈帆不要被不长眼睛的流弹击中，让伊奈帆颈部大动脉里跳动流淌着的温热血液溅到自己脸上，和他被子弹击穿心脏喷涌出来的寒冷血液混到一起，在坚硬冰冷的地面上流淌着，在他们重叠的尸体下流淌着——

只要他有心的话呐。斯雷因安定地坐着，唇边牵起一丝自嘲的冷笑。倘若他还是从前那匹恶狼的话一定会这么做，现在的他只觉得厌倦无趣。杀了界塚伊奈帆对他来说有什么好处呢？地球联合并没有派伊奈帆来监视他，界塚少尉频繁地出入是出于他个人的理由行使自己的权限，跟自己并没有什么利害冲突。

斯雷因想着想着，伊奈帆拨弄他头发的触感仍然有些痒痒地搔弄着颈后，无端地让他觉得很舒服。

况且他觉得这个棋友相当不错。隔三差五陪他吃午饭，陪他下棋，很少会摆出一副说教的姿态来跟他讲话，大部分时候都淡然静默，就连说话的时候都少有过分的波澜。间或斯雷因歇斯底里的时候，都会被伊奈帆三言两语按下来，有时是温和的安抚，有时是直截了当的堵上他的话，当时虽然生气却无法反驳，过后又无可奈何地承认他是对的。他开始渐渐习惯伊奈帆的存在，将伊奈帆划作监狱生活日常的其中之一，在不经意间会想假如伊奈帆现在看到了自己的表情会对自己说些什么。他能感觉到那个少年正在竭尽全力的试图影响他的世界观。斯雷因觉得一旦看穿了，伊奈帆再做什么都没什么用了。在这一点上他们应该是心照不宣的，然而伊奈帆却还是没有放弃。他试图用那种再平淡不过的语气和表情磨损斯雷因尖锐的棱角，简直过分体贴过分温柔得让斯雷因根本没办法向当初那样冷语相向，只能任伊奈帆做着被斯雷因判定为徒劳无功的努力。

不可理喻。他怎么就会突然想杀了伊奈帆啊。斯雷因无可奈何地笑笑，大概是顺着外面那些狱警的心思，跑得远过头了吧。

斯雷因伸手拿起桌子上放的一面镜子。门外的狱警立时端起了枪，门里的两个人倒还是视若无睹。

“你别动。”斯雷因取镜子的时候微微向前倾身，于是发丝就从伊奈帆手中滑脱出去，伊奈帆只得重新挑起一缕头发，纤细修长的手指擦过斯雷因的头皮，力道不轻不重，“会给你剪坏的。”

“ 随便剪短了就行。我又不出门见人。”

“ 剪坏了我看着不顺眼。”

“ 你事真多。”

虽然这么说着，斯雷因到底还是没有再继续乱动，而是把镜子举到面前端详着身后的伊奈帆。角度问题他只能看到伊奈帆的黑色毛衣，看不到他的脸。所以他也不知道，伊奈帆唇边那一抹几乎是虚幻淡薄的弧度有多快乐。伊奈帆手中的剪刀仍旧精准地按照设想剪下过长的头发，目光却飘忽着依旧停留在刚才一晃而过的，镜中斯雷因眼瞳的位置。

亮起来了啊。如耀眼星辰，如湖面波光，如剔透水晶，放射出深邃而有层次的光芒。

伊奈帆把斯雷因收拾干净，收拾着理发用具的时候向斯雷因伸出手去，斯雷因这才慢吞吞地把手里的镜子递过去给他。伊奈帆接过镜子，盯着里面自己的脸看了好久。什么时候连自己都看不出自己在笑了啊。

“怎么了？”

“ 过段时间我要出去执行公务，可能有一段时间来不了了。”伊奈帆这才放下镜子，把它收好。

“……哦。”斯雷因回答时有片刻的迟疑。

“ 好好照顾自己，一定要好好吃饭。”伊奈帆似乎并没有留意到斯雷因那短暂的停顿，仿佛他们的时间都被均等地拉长了一般亦是缓慢地说。他似乎还想叮嘱些什么，微微张了张嘴却又一个字也没说出来。他说着的时候并没有看着斯雷因，曾有一个瞬间斯雷因以为伊奈帆会突然转过身来以他所能够表达的最激烈的感情对斯雷因下达一些莫名其妙的命令。只是倘若如此，就太不像他了。

伊奈帆没有再说什么了。他深深吸了一口气，那动作明显得一清二楚，一点都不像他平时那带着克制——斯雷因看不出理由的克制——的举止。

“那么，再见。”

伊奈帆走出会客室的时候回过头来，唇角微展，带着浅浅的怅惘。

“…… 嗯。再见。”

Day 207

即使伊奈帆给了再见的约定，斯雷因却并没有在自己预想的时间内再次见到他。

据说要养成一个长久的习惯只需要二十一天。斯雷因重新适应了监狱里单调的生活，晨起，洗漱，早饭后在空无一人的牢房里看着橡胶墙壁的纹路出神。午饭，短暂的休息，一个小时的放风，再度回到牢房里观察橡胶的纹路。晚饭，淋浴，盯着天花板上的灯管直到它被狱警准时熄灭。一切就像是界塚伊奈帆从来没有来过一样。

然而界塚伊奈帆毕竟是来过的。只要来过就会留下痕迹的。不管狱警将牢房打扫得多么干净，将会客室的桌面擦过一遍又一遍，伊奈帆来过的痕迹仍然微妙地保留在这个监狱中。空气，味道，声音，或深或浅，被保留在了狱警触碰不到的地方。

这是意料外的会面请求。不同于伊奈帆每次的来访，狱警没有告诉斯雷因来访人士的身份，只是按时将他带到了会客室。斯雷因并不打算报以任何期待，只是淡漠地看着桌面上曾经放过棋盘的位置，将想象中面前的白色棋子往前挪动了一格——

会客室的门开了。斯雷因抬起头来，在看见来人的一刹那怔住了。他不是不知道的，艾瑟依拉姆当年的光学迷彩，就是这样一个浅棕色短发的少女形象，步履轻灵，笑容明朗如日光。他几乎忘记了自己的身份处境，腾地站了起来，身后的椅子应声而倒，等他回过神来的时候已经被无数枪口对准，而少女只是举起手来，制止了他们。

“请放下枪。正如此前所通知你们的那样，已经得到了地球联合政府的许可，这是一次不会出现在官方记录上的秘密会见。请关闭监听监视设备，将会客室的玻璃墙面调为不透明的状态。”

少女沉静地说道。会客室的墙壁变为不透明的一片漆黑。室内的光源一下子只剩下天花板上苍白的日光灯，斯雷因这才发现会客室是多么地狭小。呼吸急促，心率上升，眼中的视界开始变得模糊不清，如同被人扼住喉咙，他只觉得天旋地转，几乎要缺氧窒息——

“ 艾……”

“ 是我，斯雷因。”

五彩斑斓的光芒一闪而过，少女蔚蓝色的眼瞳澄明若海，闪烁着如日出时分波光粼粼的海面。蕾穆丽娜微微一笑，眼中似有泪光。

“哈库莱特没有回来找我。他还是选择了你。”蕾穆丽娜温柔地说道，“不要难过。他不会后悔的。”

“…… 所幸您平安无事。”斯雷因只能勉强这么笑道，“您现在……过得如何？”

“月面基地的其他人把我送回了薇瑟。皇姐……把我留在了皇宫。”

这是这么多天来斯雷因第一次听到有关艾瑟依拉姆的事情。曾经亲密无间的她如今显得无比遥远而陌生，连那烙在记忆中的清丽面容都化作一团柔和的淡色光芒，祖母绿般的眼瞳的色泽晕染开去。

“ 我不想成为我所讨厌的皇族中的一人，她就对外宣称我是扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵的养女，让我住在她的身边。她还想了很多办法治好了我的腿。”蕾穆丽娜说着的时候带着一点苦笑，“皇姐毕竟是被娇生惯养养大的金枝玉叶，哪有人违抗过她。我都已经拒绝过她好几次了，但是她任性起来根本没人能够阻止，从来就不懂得体察别人的心意，一心一意用自己觉得好的方式去实现自己的想法。”

蕾穆丽娜别开了视线。斯雷因稍稍犹豫，还是起身，郑重地向蕾穆丽娜单膝跪下，虽然仍旧身着囚服，贵族礼仪仍然分毫不差。他抬起头来，正对上蕾穆丽娜泪光盈盈的眼，微微一笑。

“但是您毕竟如我所愿，健康，平静地活了下来。”

蕾穆丽娜漠然笑了。

“ 斯雷因，我只要活着就很好吗？我注定是只飞不出笼子的鸟，现在连选择笼子的权力都没有。”她海蓝色的眼眸里泛着凉意，“我曾经以为我找到了容身之处，而你却自以为是地将我从你身边推开，然后亲手将我唯一的容身所摧毁——我并不是要怨恨什么，这样的命运我是逃不过的。只是斯雷因，活着并不比死了好。”

斯雷因眼中闪过一丝苦涩。他忍不住伸手覆上蕾穆丽娜在膝上紧握的双拳。

“活着当然比死了好，公主殿下。假如您死了，我就永远都见不到您了。”斯雷因柔声说道，“既然活了下来，我衷心希望您能够活得快乐。”

“…… 那你呢？”蕾穆丽娜将斯雷因扶了起来，“皇姐费尽心机保住了你的性命，你可过得平静安好？”

斯雷因浓密纤长的睫毛微微一颤。

“ 是。”

“ 不要对我说谎。”

“ 我并没有在说谎。”

斯雷因掩去唇角的一丝苦笑。可笑的是他对蕾穆丽娜说着‘活着比死了好’的话，自己却一意求死。即使受限于狱警的监视无法自杀，他却根本不觉得自己仍然存活，只觉得生活静若死水。

也许静若死水也算是一种平静和安宁。他却不由自主想到那个在一百九十天前闯进他死水一般的生活里的少年，无声无息地融入他的生活，出乎意料地让这一潭死水变得澄澈起来，泛起了温和而无伤大雅的波澜，经久不息地直到他无声无息抽身而去之后许久许久的现在。

界塚伊奈帆，唯一给他生命实感的事物。

“…… 那么姑且如此认为吧。”

蕾穆丽娜似乎并不信服，海蓝色的眼中仍然带着三分怀疑。斯雷因不得不转移话题。

“蕾穆丽娜公主怎么会来地球？”

“是为了皇姐。”蕾穆丽娜深吸一口气，语调稍稍提高如歌唱家唱不上高音般微微颤抖，“皇姐太愚蠢了。将Aldnoah与地球人分享就算了……竟然要为了处分地球上反叛的火星骑士，亲自参加作战去停止他们的Aldnoah驱动。她——”

蕾穆丽娜眼前浮现出她最后见到艾瑟依拉姆时皇姐脸上空洞而虚弱的微笑。她早就知道她的皇姐是个可怜人。被尊为女王的她所有的，只有她血脉中的无比强大却被重重限制的力量。假如不接触驱动本身她的力量就是一场空，连威慑都做不到。

“……皇姐太愚蠢了。”蕾穆丽娜重复道，“她总有一天会因此而死。所以我来代替她了。”

“ 公主您——”斯雷因震悚地看着她，蕾穆丽娜只是淡然一笑。

“ 放心，我那温柔的皇姐还不至于让我替代她去做那么危险的事情。假如皇姐真的在停止Aldnoah驱动的作战中不幸丧生，我就顶替她成为艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚，继续薇瑟女王的统治。”

斯雷因看着蕾穆丽娜几乎是毫无感情的蔚蓝眼眸，难以置信地缓慢摇头，再度开口的时候声音沙哑。

“…… 我不希望您和我一样，以不属于自己的身份活在世界上。”

“ 皇姐不知道这件事。是库鲁特欧伯爵拜托的我。”蕾穆丽娜漠然地看着会客室漆黑的玻璃墙壁，“我不得不说我的姐夫才是真正关心薇瑟存亡的人。皇姐一死，薇瑟就没有合法的继承人了，Aldnoah驱动很快会完全停止，薇瑟就彻底完了。蕾穆丽娜·薇瑟·恩薇瑟本来就是不存在的人，让我来代替皇姐是最合适的。现在无论我以谁的身份、在哪里活下去，都已经不重要了。”

艾瑟依拉姆终究还是太温柔，被太多的东西牵绊住了。蕾穆丽娜曾经以为皇姐舍弃斯雷因的时候就已经完全不再是当初那个天真的少女了，然而事到如今她还是分毫未改——倒不如说正是因为斯雷因，她那如信仰一般的符号化的外表下压抑的对重要的人的执念才会变本加厉。艾瑟依拉姆对她唯一的亲人那绝望般的依恋，是蕾穆丽娜永远挣脱不开也不忍挣开的锁链。

“…… 蕾穆丽娜公主殿下。”斯雷因轻轻握住她的手，少女的指尖冷得像冰块，“请不要说您不重要。艾瑟依拉姆……女王陛下是您的姐姐。她不会让这样的事发生的。”

“ 她还说过不会让战争再度爆发呢。” 蕾穆丽娜话里带了两分讽刺，“现在不还是打了起来，连她一心想保护的地球都被牵连——”

斯雷因怔住了。蕾穆丽娜看着他震惊的表情也愣了一愣。她眨眨眼，忽然意识到斯雷因在狱中与世隔绝，想必是什么消息都收不到的。

“ 对不起，斯雷因……”蕾穆丽娜轻声唤他。

“ 公主殿下，请告诉我外面发生了什么。”

那碧色眼瞳中如同有漆黑的烈火燃烧。蕾穆丽娜薄薄的唇瓣被她咬得发白却感觉不到半分疼，心中的不安扩散开去。那火焰无比真实地昭示这眼前的人已从荒芜的幻梦里被唤回到残酷的现实之中。那是生命的火焰，可是它燃烧得过分旺盛了，蕾穆丽娜生生觉得那火焰会吞噬一切。

她的手仍然被斯雷因紧紧握着，骨节被挤压得生疼。

会面时间结束之后蕾穆丽娜很快又恢复了光学迷彩，走到会客室的门口的时候又忍不住回过头来看了一眼斯雷因，无奈即使是她，即使是她所扮演的艾瑟依拉姆女王也不能久留。狱警彬彬有礼而又丝毫不通人情地将她请了出去。

斯雷因不知道自己是怎么回的牢房。他脑海里反反复复回放着蕾穆丽娜告诉他的信息，只有些零零碎碎的片段，却像是刺进大脑沟回的碎玻璃，疼痛着，无论如何都取不出来。

“…… 三个月前，在和平百日纪念活动上还占据着地球土地的轨道骑士发动了袭击……地球联合决定和薇瑟合作剿除叛逆的轨道骑士，作战已经开始了一段时间了。”

“…… 皇姐亲自参与停止Aldnoah驱动作战是为了削弱对方的战力，更多的是为了真正发挥威慑的作用，争取早日结束战争。”

“…… 薇瑟的援军人数众多，从火星过来还要花点时间。现在作战的主力据说是地球联合。”

“…… 刚开始虽然被打了个措手不及，但是毕竟目前双方还算势均力敌吧。听说是战舰Deucalion在前线稳住了局势。”

“……你知道界塚少校？我从皇姐那里听过一点关于他的事，听说就是他，被地球联合捧上了天，说他是扭转局势的鬼才什么的。多亏界塚少校暂时稳住了战况，我才有机会来看你一眼，不用一直在那里等着随时替代皇姐。”

他是去了战场。

蕾穆丽娜说了许多安慰斯雷因的话，诸如“界塚少校毕竟是校官，左眼又失明，应该是负责指挥不需要到第一线去”这样有理有据的话，然而这些话如同流水从蜡纸面上流过，一点痕迹都不曾留下。斯雷因意外地在意起了别的事情。伊奈帆什么都没有告诉斯雷因。没有告诉斯雷因自己的军衔升了，没有告诉斯雷因战争再次爆发了，没有告诉斯雷因他这所谓的“公务”是要上战场。

伊奈帆只说，让他好好吃饭，好好照顾自己。

“听着，斯雷因。”蕾穆丽娜抓住他的衣服，急切地逼视着他有些茫然的浊绿色眼眸，“我是为了见你一面才活下来的，连我都找到了活下来的理由，你要是寻死，我就跟你一块死！”

斯雷因有些呆滞地笑了，摇了摇头。

“ 公主殿下……我不会的……”

蕾穆丽娜慌了。她怎么看不出斯雷因是在敷衍她。她害怕他眼中方才那仿佛要燃尽生命的火光，可是此时那光芒已然熄灭，让她的心一下子沉到深深的水底冻结成冰。她又气又急，抓住他的衣服拼命摇晃着他——

“ 就算不是为了我——就算你不在乎我——”她只觉得言不由衷地难过，舌头上满是酸涩的味道，眼前一片水光朦胧，“为了那个你在乎的界塚少校，你也要活下去！”

让我为了他活下去？

为了那个将我困在此处的人活下去？

为了那个什么都不肯告诉我，以为这样就能保护我的人活下去？

为了那个让我重新活过来，然后留给我一个没有他的残酷世界，让我独自受苦的人活下去？

他只觉得四肢百骸在一瞬间被抽空了力气。

——————

The day he stopped counting

——————

斯雷因·特洛耶特：

我写下这个称呼的时候发觉一件很奇怪的事。在我知道你的姓名之后曾经不止一次地喊过你的名字，在自己一个人的地方也好，在别人的面前也好，简直都快到了被人吐槽说是不是爱上了你的程度。但是自从到了这里之后，我并没有当你的面叫过你的名字，你也并没有叫过我的名字，好像是默契一样永远都是以你我相称。我不知道这对你来说是否意味着什么。对我而言，也许是避免了直呼名字的亲近感，也许这比叫你“斯雷因”更加亲密。

与此相似的形形色色的矛盾贯穿了和你相处的时光。在这段时光里我不知道应该和你保持什么样的距离才是正确的。我想要改变你，我希望你能够为了自己活下去。如果离你太远的话就无法触及你的心，我就什么都做不到；然而如果太过靠近你，你会不会将自己生存的支柱从瑟拉姆小姐变成我呢？倘若如此对我而言并不算困扰，我倒是很乐意一直陪伴着你直到你或者我死去。只是这样的话，我永远都无法实现我的愿望。

我所做的一切并不只是因为瑟拉姆小姐的托付。对我来说，你一开始是瑟拉姆小姐重要的友人，然后是我如同宿命一般的敌人。这样的关系有些无关痛痒，互相无从了解也是理所应当。我曾经拜托玛兹路卡伯爵去调查你的真正意图而一无所获，我以为你有一个庞大的计划，然而最后我见到瑟拉姆小姐时，她寥寥数语就足以概括你的一生，你的爱与恨。她果然是最了解你的人——抱歉扯远了。瑟拉姆小姐说的很简单，正因为简单所以让我心痛。即使是雪姐都会常常骂我任性妄为不顾她的感受，可是你却能够为瑟拉姆小姐付出你的一切。你为她付出得太纯粹，纯粹得没有了自己，纯粹得让我觉得不可理喻。无论她对你来说是多重要的存在，那总不应该超过你自己。你给她的太多，她承担不起，也不愿意承担，因为你们两个已经走上了不同的道路，你给的越多，对你们双方的伤害就越大，为了你，她只能拒绝你。

那时我想，你还年轻，时间还长。即使身处牢笼之中，如果是你的话也总能创造出绚烂的人生。况且我想我总会找到机会的，也许哪一天你所见到的天空就不是十米乘十米自带边框的蓝色方块了。

——前提是，我所救出来的那个人，是活着的斯雷因·特洛耶特，而不是一具行尸走肉。

所以我想要改变你，想把你从追逐着瑟拉姆小姐的不幸连锁中解放出来。当然你可以说我自作多情，比如“你根本没法和公主殿下相提并论，还妄想成为我的心灵支柱”什么的。不过看在你打伤了我一只眼睛的份上，稍微容忍一下我的自作多情又不会伤到你。再说如果你能看到这里的话，估计从今以后我也没法自作多情了，所以你也别为了过去的事情不高兴，就当和以前一样不知道就行。

也许你会觉得我只是一个看客，一个局外人，我所做的我所说的都是居高临下带着怜悯的惺惺作态。但是我是确实觉得你受的痛苦已经够多了，真的不忍心再让你受一点点苦。我不知道看到这个并不算全然幸福的世界对你而言是讽刺还是安慰，所以我想将你从外面的世界彻底隔绝开来，这样你起码不会受到来自外界的伤害。你所能够接触到的唯一的来自外界的信息源就是我，我甚至已经神经病到会害怕自己不经意间泄露有关外面世界的只言片语。我从来不让狱警在你面前叫我，因为我怕你从我日渐晋升的军衔里猜到外面的战事并不安宁。我更是把瑟拉姆小姐彻底从你的生活排除出去，因为一点点关于她的事情都有可能毁掉我之前的努力。我只能和你说一些无关紧要的事情，陪你吃饭，和你安静地下棋，给你剪剪头发。然而我也清楚这对你来说无疑是以保护为名的囚禁。我还没有到能够欺骗自己说“这样就好”的程度，但我真的不知道除此之外我还能做什么。我只能尽力弥补你独自一人的寂寞，日复一日地期待着能够从你的眼中看到对生命的渴望。

我希望你能够独自一人活下去，但是又怕你将来会因此走上孤独的道路，承受不必要的寂寞。人类同时需要的是能够一个人生存的能力和作为群居性动物所必需的其他人的陪伴，我不知道对你来说哪个更重要，只好对将来仍然会有人爱你寄托希望——我想，至少你还会有我的。

他们说终身囚禁是两种惩罚，让你无法离开监狱从而什么都做不到，磨损你的精气从而让你什么都不想做。但是说真的，我并不在乎你一旦产生了生存的愿望之后是否会再度为这个世界带来战火，我只怕你对美好的生活产生憧憬之后，会觉得被囚禁的生活是痛苦的。我说过我不希望你受苦，不管是身体上的还是心灵上的。我曾经有一段时间看着你那副生无可恋的冷淡表情，居然觉得假如你心如寒铁就能百毒不侵的话这样也挺好。但是最后我还是觉得不能忍受。不能忍受触碰到你的心的时候触碰到的是冰冷坚硬的外壳，不能忍受触碰不到你那颗本应该温暖柔软的心，不能忍受在那个坚硬外壳下的心是脆弱的，倘若某一天有什么东西打坏那层坚硬的外壳，那个时候你就无计可施了啊，只能任你的心被蹂躏，被践踏得粉碎。

我的父母死于Heaven’s Fall，我的朋友死于行星间第二次战争，我和雪姐在战后的世界里艰难地成长起来，雪姐为此吃了很多苦，所以我一直很讨厌战争。在战火重燃的此时我的心中充满了厌恶，然而在我心里的另一个地方很庆幸战争再度开始了。我对我的做法会带来的结果一无所知，我想，没有了我你或许能走上真正治愈自己的道路。

在我之前的设想中，只有战争能够把我从你身边带走，因为我毕竟是个军人，是为了你才一直留在军人的岗位上。我想知道对你来说我究竟算什么，是取代了瑟拉姆小姐的位置成为了你活下去的新的理由，还是只是一个没事来打扰你宁静生活的吵吵闹闹的人。根据我不同的身份，我想我走上战场的时候对自己说的鼓励的话大概要做一些小小的调整，比如是“一定要活下去，为了斯雷因而活下去”，或者是“为了斯雷因在后方的平静生活，无论如何都要战斗下去”。当然请你放心，我没有你那么严重的对人依存症，所以我可以理直气壮地说“为了你而活”这样的话。你的话，没到走投无路的时刻，就最好不要这么做了。

那么就从乐观的方面来展望吧。假如我不能回来——意思就是你看到了这封信，并且看到了这里——那么你就失去了我这个麻烦的束缚，又往自由迈进了一步。祝贺你。

我是个甚少会感到迷惘的人，做不出决定的事情就交托给概率来决定，哪怕是50.1%和49.9%这样相差无几的数字我都能果断绝情地选择概率更高的一方。那年在新西伯利亚，我是第一个同意让瑟拉姆小姐跟随作战部队进扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵的扬陆城的人。雪姐说我冒进，说我乱来，我想那个时候我只是还没遇到让我一点都不敢冒险的事情罢了。而现在，有关你的事情，我连万分之一的风险都不敢去冒。每次在我试图做出关于你的判断的时候，我会回想过去和你相处的每一天，试图能在我们相处的日常中找到能够让我做决策的情报，然而我只会越来越踌躇。我不知道是不是出于对你的不信任或者是不了解（无论是哪一种都让我感到非常痛苦）我总觉得你精致脆弱如水晶，而我没有看着它被摔碎的勇气，更遑论看着它从自己的手里落到地上。

韵子曾经说我什么都看得到。然而我真正想要知道的事情却怎么也看不见。

雪姐曾经说我是个一旦认定了就绝对要做到的人。然而面对真正重要的事情我却总是举棋不定。

我不得不承认，我是个无知的人，而你是我的未知；我是个软弱的人，而你是我的软肋。

所以最后，在写完这封信的之后，我会带着满心的迷惘走上战场。

心有旁骛的人是不可能在残酷的战场中活下来的。他全身上下都是破绽。

我想要成为把你拴在这个世界的锁链，然而在你看到这里的时候，这条锁链就已经消失了。

我想要把无边无际的那片青空给你，但是很遗憾我做不到了。

界塚伊奈帆

—— Fin


End file.
